White Rabbit
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: He stood there looking at her, giving her a puzzled expression. "Are you okay?" She shook her head holding back tears. “Not really, I’m sorta feeling like Alice In Wonderland at the moment.”
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Supernatural, I just like messing with the Winchesters & Co ;)  
I also don't own anything taken from Alice in wonder land. Nope, sir. That all belongs too Lewis Carroll :D

Title: White Rabbit.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: ?/Oc

**AN: **Will go slightly AU.

* * *

_It would be so nice if something made sense for a change.  
Alice- Alice In Wonderland  
_

**Prologue. **

She sat there on her computer her fingers tapping her desk as she wonders what to write.

Where should she take this story of hers, the readers on fan-fiction seemed be leaning towards a certain goal, a certain ending with a wrapped up storyline and happy endings. There was also a battle line clearly drawn to end up with Sam, while others swore it made sense that Dean be the one to...

_Who should it be? _She inwardly rolled her eyes, wondering why it seemed like she had such a hard time picking the guy, Dean or Sam? Dean, the bad boy who had a heart of gold. Or Sam? _Oh Sammy,_ The nice boy who couldn't seem to keep himself out of trouble and only needed someone to save him. But, didn't Dean need someone to save him too?

"SOPHIA" her stepmothers voice made her cringe.

"Yeah?" she yelled back, slightly annoyed. "Don't forget, you have to get your brother at soccer practice." Of course she did. When didn't she have to get her brother from some place or another.

"SOPHIA!"

"Yeah, I got it." she grumbled, turning to her computer hitting 'save' before shutting it down.

_I guess those Winchesters are just going to have to wait another night_.

While making sure to grab her purse and car keys before turning off her bedroom light, She didn't notice that peering through her window a man stood grinning having other plans for her and the Winchesters.

* * *

Bwhahaha. :D  
Review?


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Sophia's knuckles were white on the steering wheel, her foot pressed to the break like her life depended on it. "Oh god!" She had just hit a tiny white rabbit with her car.

She didn't understand what happened, it came out of nowhere, It just appeared in the middle of the road like magic. There was no time to stop, even though she tried she was to late hitting the breaks. She didn't hear it hit, or even see it, But she knew there was no time for the tiny creature to get out of the way.

Eyes blurred with tears, heart pounding in her chest she existed the car praying that the rabbit wasn't in pain. Taking deep breaths she circled around the car, hoping there wouldn't be a lot of blood. She hated the sight of blood, even more so when the blood was from an animal.

_Poor innocent baby_

Then she saw it, at first is was a trail of blood leading away from her back tire across the road. And there it was, the rabbit. It stood there looking at her, the sight of a bloodied white rabbit made her heart hurt and stomach feel sick.

It gave one last look before hopping off into the woods.

"Oh no." With out a second thought she went after it. With her mind racing as she chased the animal through the woods. She wasn't paying attention to how far away from her car she had gotten, or even the fact that she left her car running and in the middle of the road, none of that crossed her mind. Her only concern was the rabbit she was chasing.

She finally stopped running, but only when the rabbit did. She couldn't leave it there to die, if there was blood that meant it was hurt, and she could never hurt a poor animal. She hasn't even ate an animal since she was sixteen, which was seven years ago.

She wonder if there was a certain noise you could make to call a Rabbit to you, she couldn't think of any. She knew when she got home she would Google it. Not that she was planning on hitting more rabbits, but she wanted to be on the safe side.

"Here baby, baby, I got a carrot for you!" She called looking at the poor hurt animal, sticking her hand out.

_Oh come on rabbit, I just want to help you._

The rabbit stood still watching her, a glint in its eyes that wasn't quite animalistic nor human. She took a step forward, it took a step back. It was as if they were playing a game of cat and mouse, a deadly game.

Something grabbed Sophia attention, about ten paces away from the Rabbit was a hole. A hole that almost seemed to be slowly growing. She shook her head at that ridicules thought. _It's impossible, _She told herself.

Her attention went back to the white rabbit, who, without warning started to hop back closer to the hole. Before Sophia mind could register the situation her body lunged forward trying to stop the rabbit from further injuring itself in the hole.

Hands out, with what seemed to be fate guiding her she landed head first, only a foot near the whole, rabbit in her hands. _I saved em' _She smiled, letting out a long staggered breath. "You silly little thing." She cooed gently holding the rabbit, trying not to worsen the injures. "Don't you know holes are dangerous" Her body let out a shaky laugh. _That's why I just almost did a nose dive in one_, she thought sarcastically to herself, still holding the rabbit gently to her fast beating chest.

She stared down at the unmoving rabbit, who eyes seemed focused on her. She gave it a small smile, "Now lets get you to a vet." As she stood up from the ground, the rabbit in one sweeping motion brought its face dangerous close to hers. Startled she lost her balance and screamed, feeling herself falling backwards into the hole her arms opened letting the rabbit free.

The last thing she saw was the rabbit whose bloodied coat was now as white as snow.

* * *

Reviews = Happiness ;D


	3. The Pool of Tears

Her head was pounding as she laid still the ground, she was pretty sure she was seeing stars, or more like a lot of pretty colorful shapes on the black on her closed eyelids. She moved her legs and arms and let out a sigh of relief when nothing felt broken -bruised yes, but thankfully not broken. _Ow, Ow, Ow, that's the last time I play follow the rabbit. _

She finally took a deep breath before opening her eyes. When she wasn't met by the enclosed walls of a hole she felt a fleeting moment of hope. Had she not fallen into a hole chasing a rabbit? Had someone already saved her? She used her arms and all the strength she could muster trying to push herself up from the ground.

The rundown buildings that surround her looked like something out of a b rated horror movie. The way the grayness clung to everything sent shivers down her back which did nothing to calm the uneasy feeling that was growing by the second in her gut.

"What the fudge and animal crackers," She stood in the middle of the ghost town lost and confused as to what was going on around her.

The sound of a child's laughter rang through the air. It was the joyous sound she knew from babysitting, but something different, something that was twisted and sinister.

"Hello?" A voice behind her said snapping her out of her daze.

She turned towards the voice behind her on alert, ready to bolt if necessary. Instead she stood there gaping at the people in front of her, or more so the one standing front and center. _Holy crap, I'm dead or unconscious and having a very weird fan girl dream. _

"Oh. Oh god." Her voice squeaked, the man in question looked at her with a sudden guarded expression on his face. "We come in peace," A voice muttered from the group.

Sophia eyes snapped to the person to spoke, _Andy? _The man face filled with surprise as he looked at the girl, who was looking at him with such an intense expression. "Umm..Hi?"

She shook her head her eyes scanned the rest of the group, landing on _Ava,_ before frowning when she realized she didn't recognize the other two in the group. _Did I miss an episode or somethin? When I wake up, I'm doing a thorough overview of Supernatural wiki. _

A loud noise from behind her caused her to turn around quickly, she lost her balance and fell on her butt. Her hands getting scrapped from the rubble that was the road. She shut her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she would be safely at home and in bed. She had, had dreams in the past about the Winchesters and her fan fiction stories, but never was anything this realistic, this real. She pinched her self hoping that would snap her out of it, when it didn't she felt even more lost and confused.

There was something about this dream… about the way everything around her felt that she knew it wasn't a dream. She wished it was, but if she really thought about it, she knew the truth one that she would deny till the end.

Sam watched the girl sit on the ground with a determined look on her face. He didn't understand her reaction, with the others it had be disbelief and fear. With her she seemed to be looking more confused and amazed then anything else. even with her eyes closed he knew she was trying to do something, he just didn't have an idea as too what. He walked towards her slowly, trying not to startle her.

When he was a few feet in front of her, he noticed that she finally seemed scared. As if realizing that this wasn't a dream, that this was the truth. A brief thought entered his head, wondering what her power was. Even though she was here, another one of yellow's eyes children, she didn't seem to him as some powerful child. She seemed like, a little girl.

She opened one eye and frowned at him. Sam stood there looking at her, giving her a puzzled expression. "Are you okay?" She shook her head holding back tears. "Not really, I'm sorta feeling like Alice In Wonderland at the moment."

Sam giving her a pitiful smile, "Tell me about it." He stuck out his hand to help her up. She eyed his hand with a weary look before finally taking it. "I'm Sam," He said when he finally got her to her feet. She stopped herself from saying, 'I know' instead she just said. "I'm Sophia." She didn't know what stopped her from telling him that she was only dreaming, _Cause' I'm not dreaming; _she didn't know why she didn't tell him that he was a T.V show that came on Thursdays at nine.

Her eyes prickled with tears, she could feel them finally making their way down her cheeks, as she asked more to herself then to him. "Am I dead?" He gave her another one of his sad smiles, 'No, your not dead. Let me guess your twenty two, you have some sort of ability that started over a year ago?"

Sophia felt sick to her stomach. "No," she shook her head looking at him. "No?" Sam questioned back looking confused, "I'm, well, I am twenty two, but I'll be twenty three in a few days" _I think, who knows what the date really is here_; "And I have no abilities" _I'm not one of yellow eyes children Sam!;_ she wanted to shout at him, but knew enough not too.

Sam gave her a confused look, but before he could say anything the other man in the group spoke up. "So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring in the apocalypse?"

She looked at the man who spoke, he was a tall good looking African American in a army uniform named Jake. "When you pit it like that-"

"And we've been picked?"  
"Yes"

"Why us?" _Why me? I'm not even from this-this tv show land!;_ "I'm not sure, okay? But look, I just know-"

"Sam, I'm sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?" Sophia gave Ava another look over, She didn't trust her. She wasn't sure if it was her fan-girl possessive self that hated every female character on the show, or if there was a reason not to like her.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"It doesn't just sound it." Jake said shaking his head.

"I don't really care what you think, okay? If we're all gather here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta-"

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you."

"Jake, hold on. Jake!"

Sam gave Sophia and the others one last look before chasing after Jake. Sophia bit the bottom of her lip watching Sam run after Jake, not that she didn't trust the other, she just needed to be near Sam. She bounced on the balls of her feet for a moment before chasing after Sam.

She was right behind him when she heard the child's laughter and someone -Jake- scream. She took off faster, trying to catch Sam, who was now in a full out run. Not having his long legs she was slower, but not slow enough to keep their distance from growing any further.

They both entered the room at the same time, in time to see a demon child attacking Jake. Sophia didn't have time to think, she only reacted. Seeing an iron poker next to her she grabbed it, "Sam, catch!" She yelled, throwing it to Sam who caught it instantly before hitting the girl with it. In an instant the girl was gone in to a puff of black smoke.

Sophia, finally getting a look around then notice 'I will not kill' written on the black board. Her senses went into overload finally realizing the danger a head of her. Tears once again made themselves known as they ran down her cheeks.

She was too busy to notice the other three had walked in, or the fact that Sam was looking at her, studying her every move knowing that there was more too her then she was letting on. _Who in the world is she; _he kept asking himself, not knowing that was the biggest puzzle of all.

"Curiouser and curiouser." She muttered sarcastically to herself.


	4. The Pool of Tears part 2

"Are you okay," Sophia looked up into the worried eyes of Sam, which did nothing but make the situation that much more of a harsh reality.

_Sam Winchester, I'm standing next to Sam Winchester;_ "I'm fine" she told him forcing a smile. Under other circumstance she might have felt her heart jump with lust or admiration, but standing next to him, someone who by all laws of reality shouldn't exist made it difficult to see the good in it.

He could tell by looking at her that she wasn't fine. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes glistened with tears. "We should get out of here, it's not safe." She whispered, meeting his eyes briefly before looking away and walking out of the old house. Sam paused looking around at the faces, "Yeah-" He told Sophia before turing to the other, with on eyebrow raised. "Just so you know? That was a demon." The stunned silence of their peers didn't go unnoticed.

When they all made it outside Sam began to talk, "Now, that thing –- I'm not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn't tell us where we are." Sam paused looking at Andy. "Andy, are you with me or what?"

"Give me a minute." Andy said stunned, "I'm still working through, 'Demons are real.'" Sophia smiled at him. Even in a serious matter like this Andy still brought a sense of playfulness to the table; _Even if he wasn't meaning too_

They kept walking in silence, all lost in their respective thoughts about what was going on.

Sam stopped in front of a large rusted bell that had an engraving of an oak tree, "I've seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now," He looked around at the faces surrounding him, "Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled."

But she knew the truth; that Cold Oak, south Dakota didn't exists. She was sure of that, she google'd that place more then once when she read the spoilers that they were filming in a ghost town this season. The truth was it was nothing more then an old set to Bordertown, a show in the 80's.

So how did she come to a place that didn't exists with a bunch of people who were only playing a role.

"Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical." Ava said bitterly, arms folded across her chest snapping Sophia out of her thoughts. "Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lily asked, clearly shaken.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Sam replied frowning. "Whatever the reason, it's never anything good." Sophia didn't even realize that she spoke till all eyes were on her. She was thankful when Lily spoke up, taking the heat away from her. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge."

"Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods." Sam said, looking at the blond girl. "Beats hanging out with demons." Lily snapped; And fictional characters. Sophia thought to herself.

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now."

"Yeah, he's right. We should-" Jake started to say, "Don't say "we"! I'm not part of "we". I have nothing in common with any of you." Lily shouted, causing the heartstrings on Sophia to start to pull.

I have got to get a grip on myself; She thought blinking back her own tears. The last thing Sam needs is some over emotional wreck crying at every moment.

"Okay, look, I know-" Sam started but was instantly cut off by Lily outraged voice, "You don't know anything!" Lily paused blinking back tears, "I accidentally touched my girlfriend." she whispered the last part. The group stood there stunned, not knowing what to say.

It was Sam who finally took the leap to say something, "I'm sorry." There was sincerity in his words, but that didn't matter. "Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I've lost people, too." Sam paused, thinking about his mother and Jess, "I have a brother out there right now that could be dead, for all I know. We're all in bad shape. But I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together.

"Fine." Lily said softly, after a moment of hearing Sam out. Sophia watched as Sam took control over the group. Took the leadership with out question. She wondered briefly what it was about him that made him capable to do so. She was so use to seeing Dean in charge, that she never really thought about Sam being the leader.

"We're looking for iron, silver,"

"Salt," Sam paused and looked at her, she looked away telling herself not to talk; he's going to think you're a darn demon if you keep this up.

"And salt. Any kind of weapon."

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked skeptically.

"It's a brave new world." Sam answered lightly. Sophia couldn't stop herself "You got that right" she muttered, it was a problem saying things when she shouldn't.

"Well, hopefully there's food in your world, because I'm frickin' starving." Andy said walking up the steps, and for the first time in this nightmare Sophia smiled.

When the group split up to look for weapons Sophia didn't think twice before going with Andy. It wasn't that he made her feel safe, or anything like that. But, he did make her feel comfortable. -as comfortable as a TV character could get- compared to the nervousness that she felt around Sam.

"So where are you from?" Andy asked, looking over at her as they walked towards the kitchen area.

Sophia bit her lip nervously, "Maryland," She thought about her small house. Her father and her brother. Would they still be there if she went home? Or did they not exist in this land, this time.

"Uh huh," Andy cleared his throat. "So what's your power?" She didn't know why she did it, but she couldn't help it. "I don't have one." She blurted out, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I don't have a stupid power and I shouldn't even be here."

"Um." He fidgeted around nervously, His high had wore off long ago, he didn't think he could handle an emotional girl.

He patted her arm quickly, "Its okay. You need me to…um… go get Sam?"

She shook her head, "Andy. What if I told you that I'm not from here." She looked at him with such trustful eyes that he found himself even more nervous. "We'll, If your from Maryland-"

"No no no. I mean from** here**," The way she said here made him pause; _did she think?_ "You're an alien?" he hissed, looking around nervously wondering how he got stuck with the crazy girl.

"What! No!" she put her head in her hands. "I mean," she took a deep breath before continuing, knowing she was on thin ice. "I just feel like" she was grasping for words, " like you stepped into the twilight zone." He asked.

She looked up and smiled, "Or supernatural." His brow furrowed. "Huh?" She shook her head, "Nothing, just a TV show" Andy nodded, relived. "Hey look, Salt!" He said forgetting about the weirdness that just accord.

"You guys! I found something!" Sophia followed Andy only freezing when Sam entered the room, still not use to seeing him. "Salt!" Andy said smiling.

"That's great, Andy. Now, we all can-" Sam paused looking around "…where's Lily?"

"Lily?"

"Lily!" Sam screamed, causing more then one person to jump.

They sound of a little girl sinister laugh made them all freeze. "Oh god," Sophia felt sick to her stomach, knowing that sound wasn't anything good.

"We have to go check it out- She might still be alive!" Sam told the group hiding his own fear. They all nodded and followed him outside to find Lily.

They didn't have to wait long.

They saw her body hanging from a noose at top of the water tower.

"Oh, my God-" Ava put herself in Sam's arms. "Okay, that's officially—Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That's killed! Okay, we have to get out of here."

"Stop." Sam told her, but it was too late. Her words were already out, "Yeah, I second that emotion." Andy agreed.

"Not sure that's an option." Jake said, his eyes still on Lily.

"What?"

"Lily was trying to leave. The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy. We've gotta gear up for the next attack."

"Oh, gear up?" Ava said sarcastically, "Yeah." Sam replied.

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!"

Sophia getting fed up turned to Ava, "And you think we are?" She asked harshly, before sending a glance at Jake, "well, except for him-" She wrapped her arms around her body, "We're all scared okay? But this- this thing is out there stalking us. We have to fight or we're going die."

"I'm not." Ava said stomping her foot. Sam just looked at her, sighing he said. "Well, if you wanna stay alive, you're gonna have to-" Sam looked at the four people standing on the porch, "Let's go." He only prayed that they could make it out alive.

---

Sophia left Jake upstairs to finish salting the windows, as she walked down the steps she heard Ava and Sam talking. She paused briefly before she pressed her back against the wall, trying not to make herself known. Sophia wasn't one to eavesdrop but she couldn't seem stop herself in that moment.

"Tell me what?"Shutting her eyes, she felt as if she could kick herself. How could she have forgotten about Ava's fiancée, all the while she was looking at the poor girl with distrust.

"When the demon broke into your house to take you…your fiancée didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"No, that's…no!" Ava cried.

I need to get out of here;Sophia thought resting her head against the wall as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Sorry guys I uploaded the wrong one for 4... so here's the right one. Lol.  
My computer is busted; which means no updates.  
I was lucky to have uploaded this to Ff, before the computer broke, so I could update from my brothers computers.  
Sorry for all the mess ups. :/


	5. Nightmares, Goodnight

"Are you okay?" Blinking Sophia found herself staring up at Jake. She gave him a small forced smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, twiddling her fingers on her thigh, "I mean, it could be worse right? I'm trying to see the silver lining. Like, there haven't been any giant spiders coming to attack. Or, I'm not forced to sit through another one of Tom cruises movies."

Jake smiled and handed her a cup, it was old and rusty looking and the liquid inside couldn't be made out, "What is this."

"Water,"

"Good ol' H2O." She took a sip, biting back the taste of metallic that filled it. "Mmmm," Forcing another smile, "Good."

"It tastes like crap, I know" he sat down next to her. "But we have to stay hydrated."

She took another sip, "You're good at this," nodding to his uniform. "But I guess you're used to it."

He shook his head, "This is something that you'll never get used to. You just, do everything you can to survive"

"I hate it." she blurted out, then feeling cowardly she bit her lip before she continued her voice rising with every word, "I hate that we have to do this, to survive. Life, living shouldn't be something you have to fight for. You should just have it."

"In a utopian world, sure" Jake said, watching her out of the side of his eye. "But we're far from that."

She turned and looked at him, a sad smile on her face "it seems further and further away than I ever imagined, I gotta tell you. Waking up to this," she motioned to their surroundings. "I feel like I've been dropped off on some alien planet. Everything looks feels, taste so real but it's a nightmare."

He snorted, "Well if you wake up, be sure to wake me out of this nightmare with you."

* * *

**AN: After a long and upsetting weekend at the NJCON I've decided to post all my updates that have just been sitting idle on my laptop. They're al****l short and I'm sorry for that lovely but my muse is stuck, and I was really hoping this past weekend would have helped her but alas it did not. You can Follow me on tumblr (underinsanity) if you wish, I'll be posting pics and such from the con not to mention my take on the shitstorm that went down. 3  
But forewarning I just made the tumblr a few weeks ago so it's kinda blah right now. **


End file.
